Stolen Gift
by sandybeliever
Summary: A rash of missing persons has hit Bay City. Starsky and Hutch are only helping on the case - until Hutch turns up missing.


**Stolen Gift**

Starsky stood outside the squad room with a bag of doughnuts in his left hand and two coffee-filled Styrofoam cups stacked on top of each other in his right. He steadied the cups by resting his chin on them. He held his keychain in his teeth. Hutch looked up and beckoned at Starsky with his hand. Starsky looked at the door handle and tried to figure out how to open the door. Hutch let out a sigh and waved at him again. The look that Starsky returned was downright obnoxious. Hutch just grinned and sat down to watch and wait.

After one unsuccessful attempt to open the door with his free pinkie, Starsky was thrilled when one of the other detectives came out of the door but by the time the two of them finished trying to get past each other, the door had shut again. Starsky called after the detective but it was just a mumble since his mouth held his leather key fob. With a shake of his head, Hutch pushed himself up and sauntered to the door while Starsky danced around impatiently. Opening the door, Hutch took one of the coffees from Starsky's stack and turned to go back into the squad room. Starsky managed to loudly mumble an obscenity at him as the door began to shut in his face.

"All right, all right. Get in here, Starsk." Hutch chuckled as he held the door open. He reached out and took Starsky's keys from his lips as he passed.

"Geez, it's about time," Starsky grumbled as he made his way to his side of their shared desk.

Hutch opened the coffee cup and peered in then reached across to switch it with the cup his partner had just put down. "Yeah, it _is_ about time you got here." Hutch ignored the glowering look from across the desk. "We have another missing person report."

Starsky's anger faded and was replaced by concern. "Same as the others?"

Hutch took a sip of the coffee as he opened a folder on the desk. "Yep. White male, thirty-five years old."

"Let me guess—in good shape?"

"Former football star turned coach for Bay City University."

"That's four in the past week."

"That we know of," Hutch added and Starsky nodded. "No connection to the other three either – so far." Hutch closed the folder and put it back on Babcock's desk. "Well, we have our own cases to worry about for now but Dobey wants us to keep an ear out on this case too." Hutch picked up his coffee and headed out into the hall.

"But I haven't finished my doughnut!" Starsky yelled through a mouthful of food. Powdered sugar puffed out of his mouth and layered the papers on his desk. He jumped up and grabbed the keys Hutch left on his desk and stuffed them in his pocket. He then dropped the half-eaten doughnut back into its bag, put the cover back on his coffee and picked up both items. He glanced at the door and saw no sign of Hutch so he turned to grab his jacket that he had just removed but didn't have a free hand. Disgusted, he dropped the bag onto the desk, tucked his jacket under his arm, picked up the bag, and hurried after his partner. His foot caught on the leg of Simmons' chair and the coffee cup flew from his hand perfectly landing in the trash barrel near the door.

"Three points, Starsky!" Babcock called from across the room.

Just as Starsky replied, Dobey came out of his office. "Watch your mouth, Starsky."

"Sorry, Cap'n," Starsky said with a blush. He ran after Hutch, tossing the doughnut bag into the trash as he passed.

~S&H~

The next morning Starsky pulled up in front of Venice Place just as Hutch came down the stairs. He was dressed in a blue sweat shirt and matching sweat pants. He stopped short as Starsky got out of his car. "Starsk, you're early. You're never early."

"Am I?" Starsky looked at his watch. "Oh yeah, look at that. You go ahead and run. I'll read the paper." Starsky stooped to pick up the morning paper from in front of the steps.

Hutch began to jog in place. "You sure?" When Starsky nodded and moved to head up the stairs, Hutch called out, "I'll cut it short. Twenty minutes—tops."

"Okay," Starsky replied, tucking the newspaper under his arm and heading up to Hutch's apartment. A few minutes later, he was sipping a mug of coffee and glancing over the front page.

Starsky flipped the page to find the rest of an interesting article and reached for his mug. "Huh, empty. And that was the last of it," he said aloud. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and realized it had almost been an hour since Hutch had left. "I got so wrapped up in that article, I lost track of the time. And apparently so did you, Buddy." Starsky got up and went to the window to look for a sign of his wayward partner. Not seeing him, he brought his mug to the sink and washed it out then turned it over onto a towel to dry. He drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited. After a few minutes, Starsky started to get worried and locked up the apartment to go in search of Hutch.

~S&H~

Dobey parked his car in front of Hutch's apartment behind Starsky's. He spotted Starsky talking to two uniformed officers. Dobey climbed out of the car and came to Starsky's side. The officers where just walking away. "Still no word I see."

Starsky hadn't seen his superior approach and turned with a start. He let out a breath. "Nothing. It has been over two hours. I drove the entire neighborhood. Nothing."

"You called the hospitals, I assume."

"Minnie did that and he's not there." Starsky started to pace, running a hand through his hair. "Cap'n, I know there are a lot of reasons why Hutch would disappear but I have a bad feeling…"

"He does fit the profile of Simmons and Babcock's missing persons case." Starsky stopped pacing and faced Dobey. Knowing someone else came to the same conclusion made his heart sink. But then again, no matter what the reason, a missing partner was scary business. Dobey rested a reassuring hand on his detective's shoulder. "I already put an APB out on Hutch, Dave. We'll find him."

"Yeah," Starsky choked out. "I'm going to head in and meet up with Simmons and Babcock."

"I'll see you there soon."

Starsky looked up at Hutch's building and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He felt that once he got to Metro, Hutch was officially missing. Despite the APB and officers combing the area, as long as he stood outside Venice Place, he still felt Hutch could jog up at any moment, apologies and explanations at the ready. With a nod at Dobey, Starsky got into the Torino and pulled away.

~S&H~

Three days had passed and no one had any more information on Hutch's whereabouts despite Starsky working around the clock. At one point, Dobey had come in and found Starsky asleep at his desk, copies of missing persons files under his cheek. Nothing Dobey could do could keep the detective away from the station or off the streets for more than an hour or two at a time.

Starsky filled his mug with yet another cup of bitter, burned coffee. He tossed a few sugar cubes in it, stirred the mixture and took a swig. He gritted his teeth as it burned its way down his throat. "God, that's nasty."

"Don't let Dobey hear you. He brought that coffee maker in from home," Simmons said quietly.

Starsky nodded as he took another swig. "I know, I know. Doesn't make it any less vile. I think he must have been using that pot to change the oil in his car." Starsky filled the mug again and returned to his desk as Babcock snickered behind him. The laughter stopped abruptly as Dobey's door swung open.

Instead of calling someone into his office, Dobey came out and stood near Starsky. "Babcock, Simmons, get over here."

Starsky looked up abruptly at his Captain. "What's going on?"

"We may have a lead on your case," Dobey addressed the other two detectives but looked down briefly at Starsky. "There was an attempt to abduct a man just about thirty minutes ago but he managed to fight them off.

Starsky jumped from his seat. "Where?"

Dobey handed him a slip of paper containing an address. "I want the three of you on this!" Dobey called after a retreating Starsky. He looked at Simmons and Babcock. "Catch up to him!"

"Yes, sir," the two men replied in unison as they grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

~S&H~

"You said it was a white van?" Starsky asked the man who was sitting in his living room, a bag of ice on his right left eye.

"Yes, I told you. A large white van, no side windows. I think the windows on the back door were blocked out. I can't be sure." He put the bag of ice on the coffee table and sighed. "I need to get back to work. The owner of the gym isn't going to understand why I've been gone so long."

"Look, mister, you could have been gone permanently if you didn't manage to pull free!" Starsky snapped. Babcock stepped between Starsky and the victim.

"Mr. Shultz, you could be helping a lot of other people. I'll be happy to ask my Captain to contact your boss for you, if that helps."

Schultz relaxed a bit and nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm just really shook up. I have a headache too." He pointed at his swollen eye.

"That could also be from the chloroform they tried to use on you. Nasty stuff," Babcock said as he sat down beside the man. Starsky continued to pace furiously. Babcock saw Simmons take Starsky by the elbow and pull him away. He said something in Starsky's ear. Starsky nodded and sat down in a chair across from the victim.

"I know you said you didn't see the license plate, but do you think you could recall something about it, one or two letters even?" Babcock asked.

"Anything will help," Starsky said quietly.

"Well, like I said, I had my headphone radio on so I didn't hear the van come up behind me. The next thing I know, something foul smelling is pushed into my face. I take Karate and Kenpo training and was able to twist out of the hold. I heard a woman scream as I went down. That must have been what made them back off. I clocked my head on a fire hydrant pretty good. I did turn to see them take off." His brown creased as he tried to remember what he had seen. "It was definitely a Cali plate." He looked up quickly then grimaced as the movement caused him pain. "Three eights."

Starsky stood up. "What?"

"It ended in three eights. I'm almost positive."

"Sir, thank you very much." Starsky turned toward the front door. He glanced back at Simmons. "I'm calling that in." Simmons nodded and Starsky rushed out of the house.

Ten minutes later the two detectives joined Starsky in the Torino. "They are running the description and partial plate through the computer." He put the car in gear and headed back to Metro. Once he was on the main road, Starsky glanced over at Simmons in the seat beside him – Hutch's seat. He then looked in his rearview mirror at Babcock. "Sorry about that, guys. I didn't mean to come down on him like that."

Simmons looked over at Starsky. "Don't worry about it. I know how I'd feel if it was…" he let the sentence trail off and looked over his shoulder at his partner in the backseat.

"Yeah, don't sweat it," Babcock answered from the backseat. He winked at Starsky in the rearview mirror.

Starsky drew in a long breath and let it out slowly. "Thanks."

Back at the station, Starsky burst through the doors into the squad room. Dobey was coming out of his office. "Two possibles in Bay City," he said as he handed a printout to Starsky.

"Two?" Starsky said, exasperated.

"It's a big city," Babcock said as he took the printout from Starsky and looked at it.

Starsky grabbed it back and tour it in two. "I don't have time for two." He looked at both addresses and then over at Dobey. "Hutch may not have time." Starsky quickly shoved one piece of the report into Babcock's hand. "Keep in touch," he said. Not waiting for a response, Starsky ran back out to the Torino, address in hand.

"I've got black and whites on the way to meet…" Dobey's voice was cut off as the double doors swung shut.

Starsky shut down the siren and pulled in the bubble light as he approached the address. He saw a patrol car parked about a block from away and pulled slowly up beside it. The officer rolled down his window. "Anything?"

"We've just ridden by twice. No sign of the vehicle – although there is a garage. House looks quiet."

Starsky leaned out his window and peered at the unassuming white house. He was about to say something when he saw movement at the front door. Two large men were leaving the house. Starsky motioned to the officers to move away, knowing that the patrol car could spook them. The driver put the car in reverse and smoothly backed away and into a side street. Starsky, not knowing if these men were the ones who had Hutch and therefore might know his car, quickly pulled into a driveway and waited.

One of the men pulled the garage door open. They both got into the white van. Using the radio, he told the black and white to stay in the vicinity and keep an eye on the house. He grabbed a handie talkie from the glove compartment and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

The van pulled away from the house in the opposite direction as Starsky had come so he waited a moment, then backed out of the driveway and followed the van out of the neighborhood. He almost lost sight of the vehicle twice in his need to stay unseen. Eventually, the traffic thinned and the van headed to a part of town that had no housing and very few businesses. Boarded up buildings lined the streets. Starsky backed off from the van even further and prayed they would reach their destination before the sun began to set. His wish was granted as he saw the vehicle slow then pull off the road. His radio crackled to life, making him jump. Babcock reported the second van was located and currently up on blocks, covered in grime showing that it had not been used recently. Starsky gave them his location before pulling the Torino into an alley and slipping into the shadows between the buildings. He had missed seeing where the two men had entered the building. He swore under his breath and looked for any sign of where in the large building they may have gone. He didn't have to look long as a large green door on the far side of the building opened and the two men came out. They got back in the van and pulled away.

"Shit," Starsky said under his breath. He pulled out the handie talkie to let Dobey know the van was back on the road but that he was staying behind. His training told him to continue to follow the van but his instincts told him to stay and look for his partner. Starsky quickly ran from his hiding spot to the cover of a dumpster along the side of the building. He pulled himself up to look into the window nearest him. Through the filthy glass, he could see the room was almost empty. What little furniture was left was covered in dust and falling into disrepair. Starsky crouched down and slid along the front of the building toward the green door, thankful for the shadow given him as the sun dipped behind the structure. As he got closer to the door, he noticed the windows were all covered from inside. His stomach clenched at the thought of what was going on behind those shades. Two patrol cars pulled into the parking lot followed by Simmons' car and then Dobey's. Starsky quickly stood and ran to the door the two men had exited. He pounded on the door as the officers joined him on the stoop.

"Open up, police!" he shouted. He stepped back as two more officers came up to the door with a battering ram and made short work of getting the door open. Starsky, his weapon in his hand, bounded into the hallway followed by the officers. He knew more were covering the back of the building to make sure no one escaped. Checking each door, they found no one. Starsky noticed some medical equipment piled in the corner of one of the otherwise empty rooms. He swallowed back the taste of bile as he looked at the rusty, neglected bone saws, scalpels and forceps.

He heard Babcock call Dobey's name and stepped back into the hall. A door at the end of the hall led to a dark staircase going down into a basement. Starsky hurried to join them as they carefully made their way down the steps.

Just as Simmons swore under his breath, the smell hit Starsky. The smell of sickness, urine and death. Starsky gulped down a gag. "What the hell is that?" Simmons whispered putting the back of his hand below his nose as the crept forward in the dim light.

Starsky saw a light coming from beneath a door at the end of the hall and pushed his way passed the other detectives. "Over here." His heart was now pounding in his ears as he waited for Babcock and Simmons to position themselves. Starsky flattened himself against the wall and reached for the doorknob. With a nod to the others, he opened it and flung it in then crouched down with his weapon aimed. No one was standing in the room but it had ten occupants. On each side of the room there were beds lined up along the wall, five on each side. A moan escaped from one of the beds then another from farther down the room. There was an overpowering smell of antiseptic but it didn't cover the vile scent of vomit and urine emanating from the souls strapped to the beds.

Starsky stumbled as he stood, nodding his thanks to whomever steadied him. He dropped his weapon into his holster and moved to the bed to his left. An unconscious black man filled the small cot, his feet sticking through the railings at the end of the mattress. An empty glass IV bottle hung from a hook on the wall, its tubing snaking into the man's arm.

"This one is dead," Starsky heard someone whisper behind him. He then turned and swiftly made his way down the room, glancing at each suffering or unconscious face as he went. His stomach lurching and roiling as he moved. As Starsky reached the end of the room, he saw blond hair sticking up from under a yellowed sheet. For a split second, Starsky froze but he could see Dobey coming toward him so he gently took the sheet and folded it back. Starsky heard Dobey mutter "Oh my God," under his breath as Starsky fell to his knees beside the cot. Dobey turn to clip orders at the uniforms but Starsky never heard what was said. Hutch was as pale as the pillowcase beneath his head but with a sickly green tint. His IV bottle dripped soundlessly and Starsky grabbed onto the tubing and pinched it off, afraid of what was sliding into his best friend's body. Hutch moaned softly as the movement pulled at the bruised vein.

"I'm sorry, Hutch. I'm sorry. What the hell happened to you?"

Watery blue eyes slid open and roamed around the room. Another moan escaped Hutch's mouth and it tore at Starsky. "S'okay. I'm here. We're gonna get you fixed up, Hutch. I promise."

Babcock slipped quietly beside Hutch and slid the IV from Hutch's arm. Starsky looked up, momentarily startled but remembered the detective's training in Viet Nam. He took the gauze Babcock offered him and placed it in the crook of Hutch's arm to control any bleeding. "Medics are on their way. We have eight of the ten still alive." Starsky never looked up or acknowledge Babcock. All he saw – all he cared about – was the man in front of him.

Starsky took the gauze away and, seeing no blood, tossed it on the floor. He then gently took Hutch's hand in his. "Stay with me, Buddy." He could feel the heat of fever rising off of Hutch's body.

"Starsky?" Hutch croaked out.

"I'm here. I've got ya."

"Hurts."

"I know, but we're gonna fix that. You just wait. We'll have you up and around in no time." Starsky hoped he was right. He could hear faint sirens in the distance. Paramedics. "Hear that, Hutch? Hear it? You'll be on your way to the hospital in no time."

Hutch's legs began to strain against the straps that held him down. Starsky bit back his anger as he moved to unlatch the straps. Dobey was there, trying to unleash Hutch's upper body. As soon as he was free from the straps, Hutch began to writhe in agony.

"Stay still, Hutch. You're gonna hurt yourself more." Hutch's groans tore into Starsky's heart. He wasn't sure if he should use force to keep Hutch still as he didn't know what was wrong with him. As Hutch rolled onto his left side, the thin sheet slid off of him. Starsky reared back as he saw the red angry scar along Hutch's flank. The rough, haphazard stiches looked like something from a horror movie. "Captain…what…what is that?"

Dobey, who had moved to help with another victim turned back and saw what Starsky was pointing at. "Dear God. Babcock, come here!"

Babcock rushed to Dobey's side as Starsky moved forward to try to settle Hutch. He looked where Dobey was pointing. "What the…? Someone performed surgery on him."

"What the hell for?!" Dobey started to bellow but caught himself and lowered his voice quickly.

Babcock bent down and studied the wound. "I can't be sure, but that is about where his kidney is."

Dobey whirled and faced the room. "Do the others have incision wounds?"

"Yes, I have one here," Simmons said from two beds down.

"Here too," a shaky voice of an officer said from near the door.

The bustle of paramedics entering the room covered Dobey's response.

Starsky looked up to see a paramedic carrying gear coming down the row of beds toward Hutch. "Hurry, please." Starsky's voice was gravelly, his throat constricting in terror and disgust. He bent toward Hutch's ear. "The cavalry is here for ya, Buddy. Told ya you'd be all right." He ran his hand through Hutch's damp hair. He stood up and moved back to let the medics work. "Please be all right," he said quietly. His back met the cold cement wall and he leaned into it, not sure his legs could hold him upright any longer.

He watched as the paramedics prepared to insert a new I.V. into Hutch's other arm but Hutch was fighting them. Starsky pushed himself away from the wall and came to crouch near Hutch's head. Running his hand through the blond hair again, he whispered in his best friend's ear.

"Easy, Hutch. They are here to help you. Easy, buddy. Just relax. I know it hurts but it won't for long. Shh." Hutch stopped fighting enough to let the medics do their job. After receiving orders from the hospital, a shot of pain killer was inserted into the IV. Starsky continued to sooth Hutch until his eyes dropped closed and he relaxed.

"Thanks," one of the medics said and Starsky nodded somberly. Hutch was then moved to a stretcher and wheeled out of the room. Dobey met Starsky at the door.

"I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Cap'n." Starsky hurried after Hutch's gurney. He confirmed what hospital Hutch would be taken to then jumped into his car, flipping on the siren on the way. Making it to the hospital, alongside the ambulance. Starsky quickly parked the Torino and ran into the Emergency room.

"Sir, you can't be here," a nurse called out, trying to block his path.

Starsky pulled out his badge and flashed it at her. "Like hell I can't. That's my partner." He caught the double doors just before they closed and ran to catch up to the attendants. Hutch was wheeled into a large room and was soon surrounded by doctors and nurses. The paramedics listed off his vitals and other information then gathered their gear.

As they left the room, one of the medics stopped near Starsky who stood off to the side. "Good luck, sir. I hope he'll be okay."

Starsky pulled his eyes away from Hutch and nodded at the man. "Thank you. Thank you both for everything."

Starsky refused to move from his spot even when the portable x-ray was brought into the room. "Give me one of those vests like he has," he said pointing at the x-ray technician.

The doctor put a hand on Starsky's forearm. "Come into the hall and I promise I'll let you back into the room." Starsky looked from Hutch to the doctor then back again. "Come on."

Starsky allowed himself to be led from the room. He stayed close to the door and watched through the window.

"I'm Dr. Wheeler."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Starsky reached out and shook the doctor's hand then looked back through the glass at Hutch. "How is he, Doc?"

"He's very sick. There is evidence of a massive infection but we will be bombarding it with antibiotics. It appears he's recently had surgery. Do you know about that?"

Starsky turned to face the doctor. "He was perfectly healthy when I saw him head out for a jog three days ago." Confusion and anger colored his voice.

"And you say he and others were found in a basement?"

Starsky nodded. "Ten of them. Two were already dead. Some of the others had surgery scars like Hutch."

Both men moved aside as the x-ray machine was wheeled out of the room.

"I want to see those films immediately, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the technician replied as he pushed the machine down the hall.

Starsky followed Dr. Wheeler back into the emergency bay. "Doc, someone said the cut was near his kidney."

"It does resemble an incision one would make to gain access to a kidney, yes. The good news is, your friend is producing urine." He gestured at the collection bag hanging from Hutch's bed.

Starsky looked at the bag and thought he never would have expected to be so happy to see Hutch pee. A choked laugh escaped him as he pictured what that revelation would cause his partner to say. "So, he'll be okay?"

"I think it is too soon to tell but we are doing everything we can for him." Dr. Wheeler patted Starsky on his shoulder before picking up Hutch's chart and making some notes.

Starsky retreated to his spot near the door and tried to stay inconspicuous despite having the doctor's okay to be there. He watched Hutch's face carefully as the people around him administered medications and attached equipment. The steady beep of the heart monitor echoed in the room. Vital signs were constantly taken and noted in the chart. Hutch slept on peacefully.

The x-rays arrived and Dr. Wheeler put them up on a lightbox to read them. He conferred with another doctor briefly then spoke to a nurse. She turned and came to Starsky's side.

"Sir, Dr. Wheeler will be taking Mr. Hutchinson up to surgery. Come with me, please. I'll show you where you can wait." She took Starsky by the arm and opened the door into the hall.

"Surgery, what? Why? He already had surgery, can't you see that?" Dr. Wheeler came forward and together with the nurse led Starsky into the hall.

"Sergeant, I need you to keep your voice down," Dr. Wheeler said sharply. He nodded to the nurse who went back into Hutch's emergency bay. "Sergeant Hutchinson's kidney has indeed been removed." He steadied Starsky as his legs went limp and led him to a chair along the wall.

Starsky's fell into the chair and buried his head in his hands. "Oh my God." Despite having been told it was a possibility, the reality of the situation was just too much to bear. He looked up at the doctor. "Why?"

"That isn't important right now. What is important is that we go in and make sure there hasn't been any damage and clean it out to keep him from getting sicker."

Starsky gulped down his emotions then looked back up at Dr. Wheeler. "I'm sorry. This is…this is…"

"I understand Sergeant. It is a lot to process. I'm going to speak to the other attendings here in the E.R. and at the other hospital where the victims were taken."

"After you operate on Hutch?"

"No. It will be Dr. Billings performing the surgery. She is our best surgeon, don't worry." Dr. Wheeler looked up to see Dobey coming toward them.

"Starsky?"

Starsky looked up at Dobey and pushed himself from his chair. "Captain Dobey, this is Hutch's doctor, Dr. Wheeler." Starsky shuffled toward Dobey. "Dr. Wheeler said Hutch's kidney is gone. They are going to cut him open again to make sure everything else is still…still there."

Dobey shook Dr. Wheeler's hand. "Thank you for taking care of my man, doctor." Dr. Wheeler nodded and returned to Hutch's side as he was readied to be taken up to surgery.

"Starsky, go ahead and sit back down before you fall down," Dobey said gruffly. Starsky did as he was told and dropped limply into the chair.

"What's going on?" Starsky asked as he stared at the floor.

Dobey shifted from one foot to the other in front of him. He cleared his throat. "As far as we can tell, it's an organ trafficking ring."

After a moment Starsky squinted up at Dobey. "A what?"

"Organs are harvested from kidnapped donors and sold to the highest bidder." Dobey cleared his throat again.

Starsky slowly shook his head. "You think you've seen it all. All these years on the job and you think you've seen it all." He hung his head again, running both hands through his hair.

Dobey moved and sat down next to him. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but Hutch and the others that survived were lucky."

Starsky scoffed. "How so?"

"The FBI arrived before I came here. They said that they rarely see victims left alive. Most are just killed and all their viable organs are taken."

Starsky sat up abruptly and gagged. He looked around and spotted a men's room. Dobey stood up as Starsky ran down the hall. A few minutes later, Starsky returned, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "Sorry about that, Cap'n."

"Don't worry about it. I've almost done it myself a few times today." Dobey sat back down followed by Starsky. "Anyway, I've heard in some countries, people will sell their own kidneys."

"Seriously?"

Dobey nodded as he stared at the floor. "That organ is their most valuable possession. They are flown out of their country, their kidney is removed and then they are flown back – or sometimes just put on a bus." He paused. "No painkillers, no medications whatsoever."

Starsky leaned back and rested the back of his head on the wall. He studied the ceiling tiles for a few moments. "Do you…do you think they did that to him…without…putting him out?" Starsky took a deep breath and fought off more nausea.

"Starsky, the other rooms in the basement were searched. There was evidence of anesthesia there." Starsky let out a breath loudly but couldn't say anything in reply. "Despite what we saw, these people have some rudimentary training. The fact that they gave their victims IVs and somewhat cared for them means that they were going to let them go."

Starsky found his voice and snapped at his boss, "If they survived!" He gripped the arms of the chair tightly, resisting the urge to fling it across the hallway.

"Yes," Dobey said softly as Starsky stood up.

"I need to find them. I need to find those bastards and reach down their throat and remove their heart and _show_ it to them!"

"Starsky, calm down," Dobey clipped back. He stood up to face his detective. "They will find them. They will be punished. But your place is here with your partner, do you hear me?"

Starsky stepped back when Dobey tried to put a calming hand on his shoulder. He bumped into a cart of supplies behind him and almost lost his balance.

"Starsky."

"Yes. I hear you. But, you know I want a piece of those scumballs."

"Believe me, so do I."

Starsky looked up and down the hallway and realized that Hutch had been taken out of the room by another door. "Hutch. I need to find where they took Hutch." He started to walk away, waving back at Dobey.

"Keep me posted," Dobey called after him.

~S&H~

Having made it through surgery with no complications, Hutch remained unconscious in recovery and then was moved to a regular room. Starsky breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Hutch was well enough to avoid I.C.U. The nurse tucked Hutch into his bed, checked his IV and his vitals, gave a smile to Starsky and left the room.

Starsky pulled the room's one chair close to the bed and sat down to wait for Hutch to wake up. The doctor came in thirty minutes later and read over Hutch's chart.

"He's resting comfortably. You can come back in the morning to see him. He should be awake by then."

Starsky had been sitting with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his clasped fists until the doctor spoke. He lifted his head. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

"Sergeant, visiting hours ended hours ago and we have been more than accommodating."

Starsky took in a steadying breath before speaking, knowing the other man was as worn out as he was. He slowly stood up. "Doc, that there is my best friend who has been violated in one of the most horrible ways. If you think I'm going to let him wake up alone here, wondering where he is or what has happened to him, ya got another think coming. Now, I appreciate everything you've done. I do. But I'm sitting right here until I know my partner is okay." Starsky bit his tongue before adding _'Ya got that?'_ since he didn't want to completely alienate the medical man.

Dr. Wheeler sighed and rubbed his red-rimmed eyes. "Actually, I spoke to a doctor over at Memorial earlier." He lowered his hand. "Dr. Sloan?"

Starsky's mouth twitched up in a small grin. "Good ol' Dr. Sloan."

"I didn't expect you to leave but I had to try." Dr. Wheeler returned the smile. Starsky stifled a yawn with his left hand as he reached out to shake Dr. Wheeler's hand with his right. Wheeler took the proffered hand. "I'll see you in the morning. The nurses have orders to call me if needed."

"G'night, Doc. And thanks."

As Dr. Wheeler left, Starsky moved to sit back down when he saw Hutch's eyelids flutter. He quickly went to his side but didn't say anything in case Hutch was able to drift back to sleep. Hutch's eyes briefly shut then opened again. This time widely.

"No!" Hutch's arms flew up in front of his face.

Starsky took hold of his wrists, being careful of the I.V. site and held them gently. "Hutch, it's okay. Hutch, it's me, Starsky. I'm here, Buddy. Shh."

Hutch stopped flailing and came fully awake. He looked around the dim room, confused. Pain washed over his face and he groaned. Starsky hit the call button.

"I know you hurt and you must feel pretty rotten right now but you are doing okay. Ya hear me Hutch?" Starsky watched his friend's face but didn't think much of what he was saying was getting through to Hutch's pain-filled and fevered mind. The nurse came in and joined Starsky at the bedside. "He's starting to wake up. I think he had a nightmare. He seems to be in pain."

"It is almost time for his next dose. I'll go prepare it."

"Thank you," Starsky said quietly then turned his attention back to Hutch whose eyes had closed but were pinched, not relaxed. "Try to get some rest, Pal. I'm right here if you need me."

The nurse returned and injected medication into Hutch's I.V. She then took his vitals, calling in another nurse to obtain Hutch's temperature. Starsky turned away to give him some privacy. Hutch's eyes were partially open again when Starsky turned back. "How's he doing?"

"His fever is rising but nothing that causes concern at this point. His vitals are strong. He'll feel less pain soon." She took Hutch's chart and left the room.

Starsky came to the bed and slipped his hand under Hutch's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Go back to sleep now, Hutch."

"Starsky?"

Leaning over, Starsky answered, "That's me." He tried to smile.

"Where?"

"Where are you? Bay City General."

"What?"

"Next will be 'How' and 'When,' right?" A dry chuckle escaped his lips. "Some goons grabbed you. Do you remember anything?"

Hutch's brow creased even more as he tried to comprehend what happened to him. "No."

Starsky relaxed, glad to not have to face Hutch's demons just yet. "That's okay. You're all drugged up here so just go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

Hutch nodded slowly and his eyes slid shut but then opened again. "You okay?"

"Just dandy, Buddy. Not a scratch. Now sleep." Starsky gave Hutch's hand a gentle squeeze and smiled when Hutch returned it before dropping off.

Starsky let out a breath and sat back down to wait.

~S&H~

Morning came and the hustle and bustle of the day shift woke Hutch. Starsky was at his side in an instant.

"How ya doing?"

"I feel like shit," Hutch rasped. He licked his dry lips and Starsky brought a cup of water to his lips. Hutch took a few sips as he looked at Starsky. "You look about as bad as I feel."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Starsky said with a forced grin. He patted Hutch's forearm and found it still too warm but not as hot as it had been the night before. "Hutch, do you remember anything?"

Hutch thought about the question. "I don't know. I think I was dreaming. Having a nightmare. I'm not sure."

"Do you remember when I came to pick you up for work and you were going out for a run?"

Hutch reached for the cup of water but Starsky beat him to it and put the straw to his lips. "Thanks. Yeah, I do remember that."

"Good. You never made it back home, do you remember that?" Hutch pushed himself up. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Can you raise the bed a little, Starsky? My back hurts."

"Okay, but just a bit." Starsky pushed the control and raised Hutch up. He helped him get the pillow in a more comfortable spot and winced in sympathy as Hutch moved.

Hutch settled and relaxed. "I remember I was circling the block to get back to my place. I heard a car or something." Hutch put his hand to his mouth as he thought. "Someone grabbed me. I remember." He put his head back. "But I didn't see who."

"Hey, don't worry about that. We got 'em."

Hutch looked over at Starsky. "You do?" Starsky nodded. "What did they want?"

As Starsky took in a breath in preparation to tell Hutch what had happened, the door opened and a nurse came in. She took Hutch's vitals and asked him a few questions. Starsky hoped she wouldn't say anything about the surgery. She left with a promise to bring broth and tea. Starsky sighed loudly.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Hutch, do you remember anything else after you got grabbed? Anything?"

Hutch shook his head but then said, "I remember a horrible smell. And being cold. My arm hurt. My side. Hutch reached across his body with his left hand.

Starsky came closer. "Hutch, don't."

"Why? Starsky, what aren't you telling me. Hutch felt the bandages under his gown."

"What is this? What happened?" Hutch's voice was rising and Starsky hushed him. "Don't shush me."

"Okay," Starsky said almost as loudly. "Okay, I'll tell you." Starsky looked up at the ceiling as he drew in a long breath. "They were organ traffickers. The guys who grabbed you."

"Organ traffickers? But…" Hutch again felt his right side. "No. No, Starsky." Hutch's face crumbled as the realization hit him. He covered his face with his hands.

Starsky reached and pulled Hutch's hands away and held onto them tightly. "I know it's horrible, Hutch. I know. But you are alive. Look at you. You'll be walking out of here in no time and the Doc said you won't suffer any ill effects."

"I'm missing a kidney for Christ's sake!" Hutch tried to free his hands from Starsky's grip.

"Wait just a minute, Blondie. You're the smart one here. You know better than me you can live without one of your kidneys. Right? Right!?" Hutch nodded as he sniffled. "This isn't going to change anything."

"How can you be sure?" Hutch snapped, finally able to pull his hands free.

Starsky stood dumbfounded for a moment and then his eyes lit up. He reached down and unhooked the Foley bag from the bed and lifted it up for Hutch to see. "This is how I'm sure. See that?"

"Starsky…"

"That's gold right there!"

"Okay. Okay. I get it." Hutch leaned back against the pillow again. Starsky returned the bag to its hook then came to face Hutch again, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

"This sucks. I know that. I've never been so disgusted, Hutch. I've never been so scared except maybe when you were in that canyon and I couldn't find you. But, here you are. Almost whole and soon-to-be healthy. You got that?" Hutch nodded feebly. "_You got it?_"

"Yes. Yes, I got it."

Starsky reached and took Hutch's hand and held it tight. "Me and Thee, Buddy. All the way." He voice broke. Hutch reached and put his other hand over Starsky's.

"What if my one remaining kidney goes bad down the road?"

Starsky gave a half grin. "Are you kidding me? The way you drink that breakfast shake? That's the healthiest kidney on the planet right now, Blondie."

Hutch huffed out a laugh. "I suppose so."

"And you know you can have one of my kidneys," Starsky said with a lopsided grin.

Hutch nodded and smiled again, "Thanks." He grew quiet. "Where do you think…?"

"I don't know. The FBI is on the case now." The two friends shared the quiet for a moment. "I just hope whoever has it, knows how lucky he is." He heard Hutch chuckle and looked up to see him smiling through his tears.

Starsky leaned over and took Hutch into a hug.

Once Hutch dropped back into an exhausted sleep, Starsky went out into the hall to stretch his legs. He spotted Dobey coming down the hall.

"There you are. How is he doing?"

"He's healing."

"Does he know?"

Starsky nodded and ran his hand across his aching neck. "Yes. I had to tell him, though. He doesn't really remember much after he was jumped."

"Thank God for that."

"Yeah."

"How's he dealing with it?"

"About as well as you could expect, I guess. It got rough for a while."

"I'm sure you helped him through it, Dave."

Starsky nodded and tried to smile. "Got any info on the case?"

"I was able to find out that the two goons you followed didn't know much but what they did know will mostly like help crack this ring open. It is going to take a while, though. The FBI really wants to find the buyers as well as take down the sellers."

Starsky slowly walked across the hall and put his hands on the wall. He rested his forehead against the cool plaster then turned back to Dobey. "Cap'n, what if we _do_ find the buyers. What if we do find the person that got Hutch's kidney?"

"I never thought about that."

Starsky crossed his right ankle over his left and leaned on the chair rail that ran along the wall. "How do you handle something like that? Here is this person who was close to dying and they get a second change. Do we show up at his door and say, 'You've received stolen merchandise and we are going to return it to its rightful owner?'"

Dobey scratched above his ear. "I think we are stumbling onto new territory. There is no precedent for this sort of thing."

Starsky slumped into a nearby chair. "What kind of world are we living in, Cap'n?"

Dobey crossed his arms over his chest and stood their contemplating the situation. He then cleared his throat. "Is he awake?" he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Hutch's door.

Starsky shook his head. "No. He was pretty emotional and thankfully went out like a light."

"Okay. You tell him I came by and will be back around noon. I'm heading to the precinct now."

"Thanks, Cap'n. I'll tell him."

"See if you can get some rest, would you? You'll start to scare the patients." Dobey turned and walked away leaving Starsky chuckling behind him.

~S&H~

Starsky lifted his head from Hutch's mattress and wiped the drool from his chin. He looked up at the bed and found it empty.

"Hutch?!" The chair Starsky was sitting in skittered across the floor.

"I'm here, Starsk."

Starsky swung around and saw Hutch wrapped in a blanket sitting near the window in a recliner that hadn't been there previously. "How the hell..? You're up?"

"Barely, but yeah. Still tied to this thing." Hutch gestured at the portable I.V. pole. But they took out my catheter."

"While I was laying with my head right next to you?" Starsky was amazed.

"Don't worry, we covered your head with a sheet. I always said you could sleep through anything. Even snored through me dropping the cover to my lunch dish."

Starsky slowly stretched his back. "I dreamt about an air raid. Must have been about then."

"Probably," Hutch chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Hutch."

"What are you sorry about? You needed to sleep and you did."

"I'm here for _you_ though."

"Starsk, having you here awake or asleep still means the world to me." Hutch turned to stare out the window at the blue sky and billowing clouds.

Starsky dragged his chair next to Hutch and sat down. "This place has better views than Memorial."

"Mm hm," Hutch replied but continued to gaze out the window.

"You okay?"

Hutch's eyes dropped down and he shrugged. "I will be."

"I can't even imagine what this must be like for you," Starsky said quietly.

Hutch looked over at his best friend and smiled. "I think you do."

"Huh?"

"You always know what I'm feeling – even before I feel it. No matter what, you are always there." His gaze slid back to the window. "It must have been tough having to tell me what you did."

"Yeah," Starsky breathed from beside him. Hutch reached over and felt Starsky grab onto his hand. They sat there in companionable silence until a nurse came in to take another set of vitals. Starsky was happy to see them use an oral thermometer this time. Hutch smirked at him, understanding what he was thinking. His cheeks tinged pink.

The nurse took the thermometer and looked at in the light. "100.1. That's wonderful, Mr. Hutchinson."

"Well, I do what I can," Hutch joked and the nurse smiled sweetly at him as she gathered her supplies and left.

"What time is it, anyway?"

"About four, I think?"

Starsky's stomach growled loudly. "I slept that long?"

"Yup. And even missed Dobey's visit. He said he was glad you finally took an order from him and got some sleep."

Starsky snorted out a laugh. "There goes my streak of disobedience."

Hutch laughed and then pulled his right arm close to his side. "Ow."

"Oh, sorry. Listen, do you mind if I get something to eat?"

"No, I don't mind. Just help me get back in bed before you go, would ya? I'm tired."

"Oh, sure." Starsky unwrapped the blanket from around Hutch. "You look like a burrito in this thing."

"That's the hunger talking."

Starsky slipped his arms under Hutch's and helped him stand. He then rolled the I.V. stand along beside him as he kept a steady arm around Hutch's waist, carefully avoiding his bandaged flank. When they reached the bed, Hutch sat down carefully on the edge. Starsky helped him turn and lift his legs onto the bed. After raising the railing and tucking the blanket around Hutch, Starsky stood back and inspected everything.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, thanks, Starsk."

"Don't mention it. I'll be back in a flash."

"Take your time."

Starsky returned with a wrapped sandwich, a bag of chips and a bottle of root beer. He found Huggy standing next to Hutch.

"Hi, Hug."

"Hi, yourself. Hutch was just telling me the story. Man, this is something straight out of 'Twilight Zone.'"

Starsky unwrapped his sandwich. "Don't I know it. You want half?"

"No, thanks," Huggy replied. "You look like you need it more than either of us. I'm not staying long, but I'll be back. You take care of yourself, Hutch." Huggy grabbed onto to Hutch's hand and held tight. "You take care of yourself too, Starsky."

"Thanks, Huggy," Starsky said as he washed down a bite of sandwich with a swig of root beer.

"When you are feeling up to it, I'll bring you something from The Pits. Anything at all, just name it."

"Thanks a lot, Huggy. I don't have much of an appetite right now but you could bring that guy something." Hutch gestured toward Starsky who was starting the second half of his sandwich and wasn't listening.

"You got it," Huggy chuckled. He patted Starsky on the back as he passed. "See ya."

"You're leavin'?" Starsky asked to the now closed door. He shrugged and opened his bag of chips but stopped and looked at Hutch. "Wan' some?"

Hutch grimaced. "No, and stop talking with your mouth full."

"Sowwy."

~S&H~

"You don't have to do this, Hutch."

"Starsky, I want to."

"It's only been two months."

"What has that got to do with it?"

"Give it more time."

"What for? You just want me to forget about it."

"Maybe."

Hutch pulled his Ford to the side of the road and looked up at the quaint little house. "Here it is. Come on."

Starsky scrambled from the passenger seat and joined Hutch on the sidewalk. His legs were stiff from sitting in the car on the long drive to Los Angeles. Hutch, however, seemed to be no worse for wear and for that, Starsky was thankful.

Hutch rang the doorbell and smiled as he heard "The Sound of Music" chime from behind the door. After a moment they heard the door lock turn and the door open. A petite older woman with gray hair and round glasses stood before them.

"Mrs. Higgins?"

"Yes."

"I'm Ken Hutchinson. This is…"

"Oh, Ken, come in. Come in, please."

"Thank you. This is my partner, Dave Starsky."

"Sit," the woman said happily, gesturing at the floral sofa. "I'll make tea."

"May I help?

"No. no. You sit, please."

"You sure?" Hutch asked.

"Sit. I'll just put the kettle on."

The three people chatted while the water boiled. Mrs. Higgins returned with a tray and handed Hutch and Starsky a cup. Once they all had their tea and were settled, Hutch smiled at the old woman.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm getting stronger every day, Ken. How are you?"

"I'm just fine. I went back to work a week ago."

"That's wonderful. You are so young and strong. It takes us older folks a little longer, you know."

"I'm glad you are feeling better."

"I spent so much time at the hospital getting dialysis. I just didn't think I could take much more of that," the woman's eyes misted up. "When my daughter told me she found a doctor to help me, I was so happy. But you are the one I have to thank. What a thoughtless, wonderful thing you've done for me, Ken."

Starsky put down his tea cup and looked over at Hutch in amazement. Hutch gave a very slight shake of his head and turned his attention back to Mrs. Higgins.

An hour later, Ken gave Mrs. Higgins a kiss on the cheek and wished her well as Starsky waited on the stoop.

"Goodbye, Ken. Goodbye, Dave. Thank you for the visit."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Higgins," Starsky called out as he waved. The door shut and Hutch joined him on the front walk. "She doesn't know?"

"No, she doesn't. And I've worked hard to keep it that way, Starsk."

"So, it was her daughter that made the deal?"

"Yes, and since she lives out of town, her mother isn't even aware of the trial. If and when she gets sentenced, the judge has agreed to delay her incarceration."

"Until after her mother dies?"

Hutch got into his car. "Exactly." He started the car and pulled into the road.

"So to her, you are just a good-hearted citizen who chose to donate his kidney."

"Yes," Hutch said simply.

They drove on in silence for a while.

"I like that," Starsky said with a smile.

Hutch looked over at him as he pulled onto the highway.

"Me too."

**The End**


End file.
